


the Omegan Yakuza

by Boy_in_a_Beanie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bonding, Chisa is pack mom, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mates, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Pack Dynamics, Protective Pack, basically all characters are ooc, class 77 is one big pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boy_in_a_Beanie/pseuds/Boy_in_a_Beanie
Summary: Kazuichi is worried that he'll never find his fated mate.Fuyuhiko is scared one of the Kuzuryu Clan's alphas will claim him before he gets the chance to meet his fated mate.What will happen when these two meet and find that they are each other'd fated mate?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	1. Intro

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was born, unfortunately, an omega. Everyone in the family was shocked, there wasn’t an omega in their family for over 300 years. He didn’t want to admit it to anyone, but it was him and he couldn’t change his second gender. He thought being an omega would be easy until he started having heats. Then he absolutely hated it. Every three months, he wanted to die. He was smaller than the average omega, meaning suppressants could mess up his body. He hated every minute of his life.

Despite being an omega, he did his best to be a yakuza. He excelled in it. But that was only on missions that weren’t marked as ‘Dangerous’, or when he wasn’t in heat. He hated having to stay locked in his room for a week, while his family was out doing “yakuza work”. He hated everything and everyone, yet he was thankful no one ever marked or raped him before he got to meet his soulmate.

Fuyuhiko’s sister, Natsumi, on the other hand was an alpha. Everyone, including Fuyuhiko, thought she was more suited for the Ultimate Yakuza title than Fuyuhiko. Then again, there was Peko Pekoyama, who was an alpha herself and put in charge of being Fuyuhiko's personal assassin. Though she acted more like a bodyguard. All the members of the Clan wanted Fuyuhiko to resign and become the Clan’s omega. Natsumi strongly disagreed with her brother becoming a play thing for the Clan’s alphas. She vowed she would not let any of them lay a hand on him, while Peko threatened their lives if they even looked at him in a way that wasn’t fit for an adult to be looking at a teen.

When Fuyuhiko learned his sister got into a fight with a Clan alpha and lost her life, he was devastated. Fuyuhiko decided to make his sister’s dream reality. He applied to Hope’s Peak Academy with the hope of fulfilling Natsumi’s dream. He knew she would be proud of him for accomplishing something without her or Peko. She wanted Fuyuhiko to get away from the skumbag alphas in the clan. Wanted him to find a loving soulmate that will treat him like a human being, and not just want him for breeding. Fuyuhiko could only hope that he was accepted into Hope’s Peak, and leave this god forsaken Clan filled with horny alphas wanting to fuck him. He wanted to get away so badly, his anxiety and depression skyrocketed.

\--------------------------

Kazuichi Soda was your average alpha. He always wanted to protect those closest to him, like his friends. If he had any. He was very skittish as a child, as a result he had little to no friends. No one saw him as an alpha. He did whatever the other children wanted him to do, hoping that they would one day stop, and they would all be friends and laugh over those times. That day never came, so he changed himself for the better.

He ditched his glasses, replacing them with prescription contacts that matched his hair dye. He sharpened his teeth to make himself look more intimidating, as well as getting his ears pierced. He put on a punk attitude, his parents were the only ones that saw his true self.

He thought he had the best family anyone could have asked for. Until one late night in summer he realised his father abused alcohol. His father had smashed a bear bottle over the counter, startling him and his mother. Whenever his father was drunk, he’d tell Kazuichi that he was a disgrace to their family, and would’ve made a better omega. That he didn’t have a soulmate. And even if he did, they would never love him.

This led to him eventually moving into a small apartment by himself, shortly after applying to Hope’s Peak Academy. At first living by himself was difficult. He ate nothing but instant noodles for a month, until he started taking online cooking classes. He was surprisingly good at it for an alpha, being that omegas were usually the cooks.

\--------------------------

One day 16 teenagers all got a confirmation email saying they got accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy. Among those 16, 3 were omegas, 5 alphas, and 8 were beta.

What these teens didn’t know, their lives were going to change forever. But in a good way.


	2. First Day Troubles

The 16 Ultimates didn’t have to wear a uniform like the other students. When the teacher, Chisa, came in, she saw that one seat was empty. Her helper, Usami, confirmed that there was supposed to be 16 students. The 15 students were surprised when Chisa gave them their assignment. “You want us to do what?” “I think that is a marvelous idea!” 

They all had to get to know each other, and collect ‘Hope Fragments’ from each student. Usami was to make sure they actually did the assignment, while Chisa left to search for the missing student. 

Some of the students had gotten to know each other the night before. All of them were supposed to move into the dorms the day before school started. Now that the teacher mentioned it, there were only 15 of them in the dorms. They had no idea who the last student was.

\--------------------------

***The Day Before***

Fuyuhiko was packing his things, so he could finally leave for Hope’s Peak Academy. He couldn’t wait to get away from these alphas that just want to breed him. Peko had left for Hope’s Peak an hour before Fuyuhiko. 

He was too preoccupied with packing to hear the door to his room open. A Clan alpha entered, without warning he spoke. “Do you really think we’ll let a pretty omega like you leave?” His voice was deep and menacing, as he put his hands on Fuyuhiko’s hips and turned to face him. Fuyuhiko squeaked from the sudden hands on him. 

Fuyuhiko quickly tried to push the alpha away from him. “Get the fuck off of me, you bastard!” The alpha towering over him only laughed, watching Fuyuhiko struggle to get him off. 

Fuyuhiko finally had enough, attempting to punch the alpha in the face. He missed by about 2 feet, which ticked the alpha off. The alpha suddenly punched Fuyuhiko in the gut, causing him to fall to the floor. He gripped his stomach, whining and mumbling curses. The alpha scoffed at his pain. “You should have learnt your place by now, omega. You should have just submitted your mind and body to what your kind are meant for. Breeding!” 

Shortly after the alpha leaves, Fuyuhiko stands,brushing himself off, and continues to pack. To avoid any unnecessary injuries, he decided it would be best to leave at nightime. After a long wait for silence, it was almost 2 in the morning. He had somehow made his way outside, without any of the alphas smelling him. But it was too early in the morning to call a taxi, so he had to walk. It would take him a couple hours to get there on foot, Hope’s Peak being a couple miles away. He knew that he would be late for the first day of school. “This blows.” 

\--------------------------

Everyone introduced themselves as they came in. As soon as Sonia and Gundham saw/smelled each other, they knew they were fated mates. Same goes for Nagito and Hajime. These two pairs immediately started learning more about each other. 

Peko began to get nervous after a few hours of being in the dorms. The students were arriving one after the other, but someone was missing. Peko started to think something had happened to her young master. The others were staring at her, worriedly, as she paced around the common area.

Peko grew even more worried as she watched the sun set. There was still no sign of her young master, and her calls kept going to voicemail. The others convinced her to go to bed, that worrying wouldn’t do any good. 

In the morning, her young master had yet to arrive. She went with the others to school, trying to keep her mind away from making worst case scenarios. 

\--------------------------

***Back to Present***

Chisa walked all over the campus, looking for the student that never showed up. She finally finds a small blonde boy, sleeping on a school bench. She knew who he was since she spent a day researching her students. To find out what they looked like, their names, talents, and other important things a teacher would need. Nothing else. **It’s NOT creepy!**

“Hey, sweety, you’re Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, correct?” she asked as she gently shook him awake. “Ugh. What’s it to you?” his voice was very low and sluggish from being woken up. “Well, I’m your teacher. One of your classmates was worried sick since you didn’t show up last night and you weren’t there this morning.” there was worry laced in her voice. Fuyuhiko sat up, rubbing his eyes.”Sorry, I couldn’t leave until early this morning. I didn’t want to get attacked by the alphas in the Clan, so I had to sneak out.” 

Chisa could see the tiredness riddled on his face. “I assume you didn’t get here until the sun rose. Come on. I’ll walk you to the dorms, so you can rest.” Fuyuhiko stood, grabbing his bag and following Chisa to the dorms. She showed him to the room labeled with his face. “I’ll inform the other students that you're here and safe, and that you're resting. Now, get some sleep, we’re not doing anything important today anyway.” Fuyuhiko entered his room, plopping his bag on the ground, and laid on the bed. He as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko's voicemail - 
> 
> You've reach Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Either I don't have my phone right now, or I don't give a fuck about you. Leave a message if you want, I doubt I'll listen to it.


	3. Discord (Not an actual chapter)

If you love reading chaotic chatfics, you should join my server.

We do ooc 'roleplays' as well as in character ones.

if we're lucky they turn into utter chaos

<https://discord.gg/eMp7S4>


	4. Finding Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold Italics - dream
> 
> Normal Italics - inner thoughts

**_He could feel the presence of dozens of alphas. Their stares burning through his tough demeanor. A low growl pursuing the darkness. There’s the sound of rustling fabric, followed by heavy footsteps. He could hear them closing in on him. Surrounding him. The growling became more audible. A strong hand grips his shoulder. He tries to struggle but the alphas have something else in mind. One of them holds his hands above his head. The grip is deathly. Leaving bruises on his delicate skin with a mere squeeze. A big hand over his mouth to block out his sobs, a hand groping his crotch. Fingers pluck at the buttons on his shirt, sliding it off, as well as his jacket. Bared teeth coming down on his neck._ **

Fuyuhiko woke up suddenly in a cold sweat, a hand moving to his neck. ‘ _ There’s no blood?’  _ His panicked eyes looked around the room.he let out a sigh of relief when he remembered where he was. ‘ _ That’s right, I’m in the dorms.’ _

Commotion could be heard. He grabbed his suit jacket, and walked out of his room, to join who he thinks are his classmates. As he made his way to the stairs, a faint smell of pine and lavender filled his senses. Several pairs of eyes landed on him as he stepped off the stairs. Peko immediately pulled him into a hug. “I thought those disgusting alphas did something to you.” Fuyuhiko just patted her back with a shocked expression. “Peko, you’re suffocating me.” Peko quickly released him from her bear hug. The other students were still staring as Fuyuhiko caught his breath. He looked around, seeing nothing that could have let off that smell.

“I presume you are Fuyuhiko, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Sonia Nevermind.” She was standing with hamsters in her hands and on her shoulders. Sitting closely behind her was a boy who introduced himself as Gundham Tanaka. Everyone introduced themselves, and talked for a while. A small amount of students had already discovered their mates, and were cuddling. 

The smell had come back. Fuyuhiko was subtly smelling the air, as the scent grew stronger. A sudden voice made everyone jump. “What’s that amazing smell?” Everyone, but Fuyuhiko, looked at him confused. “What smell, Kazuichi?” 

“What do you mean? You can’t smell that, it's like this sweet citric smell-”, Kazuichi drifted off as Fuyuhiko turned around, peeking from behind the cushions where he sat, seeing the pink haired boy, he frowned. The scent was coming off of him. The two made eye contact, Kazuichi’s eyes growing big. Fuyuhiko ducked down behind the cushions, as he was cautious of alphas. 

“Looks like the class has another pair,” Hajime sounded amused as if he had predicted it. The two blushed, though no one could tell Fuyuhiko was blushing behind the cushion. Fuyuhiko abruptly stood up, walking quickly to the stairs. Kazuichi did the same. 

Kazuichi locked his door, as he kept smelling Fuyuhiko’s scent. He went back to working on an engine, as the sweet scent slowly dwindled away. 

Fuyuhiko had locked his door, immediately laying down. He slowly drifted off to sleep with the alpha’s scent not fading. A small smile on his face as the image of the alpha replayed in his mind. 

\--------------------------

“Chiaki, you owe me ten bucks. I told you there would be another pair.” Hajime said with a big smile, and a glint of proudness in his eyes. “Only if you beat me at Mario Kart, and leave my island on Animal Crossing ALONE!”, she started handing him a switch controller, knowing he wouldn’t say no. Hajime took the remote without hesitation. 

Nagito got up from Hajime’s lap, and sat next to Peko. “Peko, why did Fuyuhiko go to his room, when he found his mate?” Peko looked at him with a little anger, but answered anyway. “He’s been cautious about alphas since he presented as an omega. I don’t want to get into details, I’ll let him tell you the rest when he wants to.” Hajime went to ask a question but instead let out a groan, as Chiaki won for the 2nd round in a row.

Peko caught onto what he was going to ask. “Hajime, he was only comfortable with you cause you already found your mate.” Hajime let out an understanding noise as he was once again beat by Chiaki. “Now stay off my island!” Chiaki took her controller back, as she threw a twenty dollar bill on Hajime’s lap. “Thanks.”


End file.
